Show Me
by melodydean
Summary: Alex comes home from work and finds a pleasant surprise waiting there for her. Two Shot. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a guest review. Enjoy!**

Alex couldn't wait to get home. Her day had been stressful and packed with work. She was looking forward to spending a relaxed evening, maybe taking a bath and afterwards curling up on the couch with a good book. She wondered if Piper would already be home. Thinking about her blonde girlfriend joining her in the bathtub made Alex even more eager to get home. She felt like both of them were too swept up in work lately. In Alex's opinion they didn't spend enough time together, especially time where they would be both naked with their bodies pressed against each other. Sex always worked as a stress reliever for her and today that was exactly what she needed.  
>Alex walked across the parking lot up to her car. She unlocked the door and let herself fall on the driver's seat. She took a deep breath and – for the sake of a safe drive home - tried to suppress the growing heat between her legs, that accompanied her thoughts about naked Piper and all the things she wanted to do to her.<br>She fastened her seat belt and maneuvered her car out of the parking lot and onto the street. Of course, she got to enjoy the pleasures of the evening rush hour. Traffic was agonizingly slow and Alex cursed, as she had to stop at a red traffic light for the third time in a row. Without noticing, her mind wandered once again to Piper and her gorgeous body. She thought about how she would trail her fingers across that body, how she would place hot, teasing kisses everywhere…Just when her daydream focused on Piper's perky, little breasts, she realized the honking of the cars behind her as the traffic light had turned green. "Dammit", she muttered and pressed her foot down on the gas pedal.  
>Twenty minutes later, she finally pulled into the driveway of their house. When she opened the front door, she was greeted with darkness inside, which was a disappointment, because she had to wait even longer now until she got to put into practice what she had imagined the whole drive home.<br>She decided to go upstairs to run herself a well-deserved bath. Waiting there for Piper was as good as waiting for her on the couch. Maybe even better. She went up the stairs and to her surprise, she noticed a dim light coming from their bedroom. The door was ajar and Alex quietly made her way over and opened it without making any noise.  
>What she saw inside made her eyes open wide in astonishment and her heart beat pick up its pace severely.<br>Piper was lying on the bed, her eyes closed and she only wore black lacy panties. Her left hand was sprawled over one of her boobs, squeezing it, while her right hand was down between her legs, stroking her pussy through her panties. Soft moans left Piper's lips every now and then.  
>Alex's first instinct was to go over to her girlfriend, pin her wrists down and take matters into her own hands. After all, she had spent her way home with fantasies about how she would pleasure Piper as soon as she got home. However, she was intrigued by the show Piper was giving her unknowingly. Alex felt heat rush through her body and decided to enjoy the view a little bit longer. She leant against the doorframe and bit down on her bottom lip as Piper began to twist her nipple between her fingers. She watched as it got harder beneath Piper's touch and felt wetness pooling between her legs. When Piper started to move her hand inside of her panties, Alex cleared her throat.<br>"So, you missed me, huh?", Alex asked, not even trying to hide the smirk that had spread across her face.  
>Piper's eyes shot open at hearing Alex's deep, raspy voice and she immediately stopped all her motions. It seemed like she was frozen. An expression of shock crept onto her face.<br>"Alex! You're…home", she stuttered, feeling herself blushing deeply. She hid her face beneath her hands. The apparent embarrassment of her girlfriend only had one effect on Alex – it turned her on more.  
>"Oh yes, I am. I'm kind of appalled you didn't wait for me to fulfill your needs, but a woman's got to do what a woman's got to do, right?", she said chuckling.<br>"Oh god, this is so embarrassing…where's the hole I can disappear into?", Piper mumbled into her hands which were still covering her face.  
>"To be honest, I thought your little performance was sexy as hell", Alex replied as she started to undress herself. "Why don't you continue?"<br>Piper removed her hands from her face and looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "For you to watch?", she asked. This thought was actually quite thrilling for Piper, but she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to do it.  
>"Yes…", Alex whispered and watched amused how Piper's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. When she was completely naked, she went over to the bed and laid down on her side, her head supported by one of her hands. She looked at Piper with a challenging grin.<br>"Come on, don't be prude. Show me how you touch yourself. Show me how you get yourself off", Alex said teasingly.  
>"I'm not prude!", Piper tried to defend herself.<br>"Well then…prove it", Alex said with that cocky smirk that was so distinctively her.  
>"I'd rather touch you", Piper said while she eyed Alex's naked body.<br>"Maybe I'll let you later…"  
>Piper closed her eyes and collected all her courage as she slowly moved her hands to her tits, stroking and kneading them.<br>"I want you to look at me while you play with yourself", Alex demanded. Piper felt heat burning on her cheeks again, but by this time it wasn't solely because she felt embarrassed – she couldn't deny that Alex's words were sending jolts of lust straight down to her core.  
>She turned her head and looked at Alex, noticing her eyes sparkling with desire. Encouraged by Alex's excitement she continued to massage her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples, never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.<br>Alex watched closely as Piper's mouth opened to release soft moans. Piper's nipples were hard as rocks by now and Alex needed all her strength to refrain from leaning down and closing her lips around them.  
>Piper slowly let one hand wander down her body, stroking across her toned stomach. Alex's breathing became heavier when Piper's fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her panties, although she withdrew them again quickly and moved them down her thighs, slightly opening her legs, so she could stroke the insides of her thighs. As Piper noticed how turned on Alex was by what she was doing she became more and more relaxed herself. She placed her hand on her mound and gently rubbed it through her damp panties.<br>"Fuck Pipes this is so hot…", Alex whispered, her eyes glued at the blonde. Piper felt herself getting bolder and slipped her hand into her panties. She used two fingers to part her folds, stroking from her entrance up to her clit.  
>"Alex…I'm so wet", she gasped as if she was surprised by the tremendous moisture gathering between her legs.<br>"Show me", Alex said, "get rid of those panties."  
>Piper lifted her ass from the mattress and pulled her panties down her long legs, kicking them off as they reached her feet. She lay back down and spread her legs tauntingly slow. Alex was mesmerized, watching as Piper's pussy came into view. And Piper hadn't promised too much – her pussy was soaked, glistening with her juices. Alex couldn't help but moan at this. She could barely keep herself from burying her face between Piper's soft thighs.<br>Piper continued to slide her fingers up and down her slick folds a few times before she concentrated on her clit, drawing small circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. Her moaning got louder and louder. By now, Alex's arousal had reached the point where she needed some release. She pressed and rubbed her thighs against each other, trying to gain some kind of friction. But still, she managed to keep her attention focused on Piper. The blonde's dilated pupils, her panting and squirming gave away that she was pretty close to reaching her peak. Alex was sure that seeing Piper making herself come would be one of the hottest things she had ever seen. She planned to lick all that delicious wetness off Piper's pussy afterwards, drawing out every last drop with her tongue.  
>Suddenly Piper moved her hand from her clit and roughly pushed two fingers inside of herself, starting to move them in and out in a quick pace.<br>Alex watched with gaping mouth as she thrust her fingers deep inside her pussy while her palm connected with her clit. She pushed her hips against her hand to increase the intensity of her thrusts. Hearing the smacking noises of Piper's hand against her sopping pussy only added to Alex's arousal. She noticed how there was still more wetness gushing out of her, coating her fingers and making it easy for Piper to push a third one inside. Her movement became quicker - she was fucking herself relentlessly. Piper was hardly capable of keeping her eyes open, but she was determined to look at Alex when she came. She already could feel her muscles tighten around her fingers, knowing it wouldn't be long anymore.  
>"Aaalex…I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!", Piper screamed.<br>"Show me. Come for me. Scream for me", Alex said.  
>Piper focused on Alex's eyes and felt herself crashing over the edge only seconds later. Her body was shaken by powerful convulsions; she arched her back and felt her pussy twitching around her fingers. Pleasure rushed through every single part of her body.<br>Alex was not disappointed – watching Piper come by her own hands indeed was incredibly hot. She tried to absorb as much as she could from the spectacle in front of her – Piper's shaking body, her eyes pressed close tightly, her mouth producing sounds that were almost animalistic, her one hand grabbing her chest roughly while the other still placed between her legs.  
>When Piper slowly came down from her high, Alex crawled closer and put her hand on the one on and in Piper's pussy. She gently pulled it out of her and brought her dripping wet fingers up to her mouth.<br>"That was fucking amazing, Pipes", she moaned while she sucked every one of Piper's fingers clean.  
>Watching Alex do this made Piper's eyes darken with lust again. She knew this was only the beginning and she was looking forward to finding out what the evening would bring for the both of them.<br>"How about now _you_ show _me_ how you make yourself lose control, Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go ;)**

"I guess that's only fair", Alex answered while smirking mischievously. Piper made herself comfortable in a position which allowed her a perfect view of the sexy brunette. She took a moment to marvel at her curvaceous body, letting her gaze travel from her lush lips to her luscious breasts, from her flat stomach to her endless legs and what lay between them. Her milky white skin built a sharp contrast to her dark hair that fell loosely around her shoulders.

Alex was on her knees, her hands stroking slow circles on her stomach, while she lightly swayed her hips.

She hadn't even really started yet and Piper already doubted being able to keep her hands off this sex goddess that was her girlfriend.

Alex's hands moved higher, inch by inch, until they reached her breasts. She cupped them and squeezed them tight. She let her fingertips lightly stroke them and Piper could see her nipples getting harder even though she hadn't touched them yet. She knew that her breasts were one of Alex's absolute hot spots. She began to massage them and Piper could hear her breathing getting slightly heavier. The women locked eyes when Alex took her nipples between her fingers and gently rolled and twisted them.

Alex enjoyed how Piper's gaze was fixed on her – other than the blonde, she wasn't hesitant at all to pleasure herself in front of her girlfriend, quite the opposite, being watched by her only added to her arousal. She pulled and tugged at her nipples more roughly and was no longer able to hold back the moans that had threatened to escape her mouth the whole time. Hearing Alex's low voice make those lustful sounds sent shivers down Piper's spine.

Alex grazed her forefingers across her sensitive nipples while she kept on squeezing them between her thumbs and middle fingers. She felt hotness spreading through her body and little pulses of pleasure hitting her core.

Piper's gaze wandered back and forth between Alex's half-open mouth, her hands caressing her gorgeous tits and her pussy, which, Piper was sure, was aching to be touched as she could see it being drenched with Alex's juices. Piper had to swallow hard at this sight. She was on the brink of pushing Alex down on her back and taking care of that sweet, glistening pussy herself.

Alex let one of her hands glide downwards again, stopping shortly before her smooth mound and beginning to stroke herself there and down her thighs. Every now and then, she let her fingers come maddeningly close to her throbbing pussy.

It was torture - for both of them - but Alex loved seeing this expression of desire and lust building in Piper's eyes as she teased herself until it was hardly bearable. She felt more wetness cumulating between her legs, her skin felt like it was on fire and tiny sweat beads showed on her forehead.

Piper was certain this was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. She could feel the heat rush through her body and settling between her legs.

Alex brought her other hand down to her thighs as well, stroked and massaged her thighs, but still not touching her pussy.

"God, Alex. Do you really have to tease me even when you're fucking yourself?", Piper groaned.

Alex laughed softly before she answered.

"What? I'm only touching myself the way I like it."

"I'm sure you do. But I can see how dripping wet your pussy is and it's driving me insane. You need to do something about that or I will", Piper answered.

Alex's mind was instantly flooded with images of Piper "doing something about that" and she couldn't resist any longer, so she finally let her fingers slide through her slick folds.

Piper noticed the slight tremor in Alex's muscles and when she looked up she saw that her girlfriend had her eyes closed and her head thrown back which made the strained tendons in her neck show.

She sensed that the best part was only beginning as she realized that Alex wouldn't be able to keep up the sexy, teasing show she had put on for Piper. She would lose all of that control she was so proud of having by her own hands and that was something Piper was really looking forward to.

When Alex's fingers made contact with her pussy she was instantly hit by a wave of pleasure that made her crane her neck and clench her teeth, a muffled moan still leaving her mouth. She was taken by surprise at how badly she apparently had been craving this touch. Her thighs were already shaking and she was fighting to stay upright.

Her fingers were caressing her pussy lips, pulling at them softly, before she let them swirl lightly around her entrance.

"Lie down. I want to see everything you do down there", Piper said with a husky voice and to emphasize her words she gently pushed Alex down. When Alex lay on her back, her head resting on a few pillows against the headboard, Piper pushed her legs apart and sat between them. She wanted to have front row seats for whatever Alex was going to do. She reveled at the sight in front of her – Alex's pussy was sopping wet, her swollen clit begging to be touched.

Piper's words and actions made Alex even more hot and bothered. She cupped her pussy with her whole hand and let her middle finger slide through her wetness again. Occasionally she dipped her digit into her entrance, causing more liquids to drip out of her. Her free hand found its way back to her tits, kneading them and feverishly pulling her nipples.

Piper watched closely as Alex slid her finger fully inside while her thumb rubbed her clit. Alex's breathing was ragged by countless moans and gasps. Impatiently she thrust another finger inside, causing Piper's eyes to widen at the hotness of what Alex was doing.

Alex started to rock her hips in a steady rhythm to meet the thrusts of her fingers. She looked at Piper and seeing how turned on she was, made her motions become even more powerful.

She felt the walls of her pussy tightening around her fingers and after a few more thrusts, she withdrew them and brought them to her mouth, tasting herself. She could hear Piper moan loudly.

She quickly placed her other hand on her pussy, rubbing vigorously at her throbbing clit, while she continued sucking on her fingers. When she felt herself coming close, she slowed down her movements, trying to savor this incredible feeling of being right on the edge for as long as she could take it. She knew she would come much harder that way.

Piper soon realized what Alex was doing and couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by her hot girlfriend. She watched as her back arched, her glistening fingers teasing her clit merciless, her hips jerking towards her hand.

Alex was close to losing her mind, everything around her became a blur. The only things she could perceive were the delirious pleasure and Piper's darkened eyes looking at her absolutely stunned.

She soon reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She rubbed her clit roughly and pinched it between her fingers until she felt her orgasm hitting her with full force.

She screamed. She arched her back. She pressed her hand down on her pussy. She felt like she was going to explode with pleasure. Her body was shaken with spasms and she was sure she never came as hard as this by her own hands.

Piper watched in delight how Alex made herself tumble over the edge. Her erratic movements, the sounds she made and the heat radiating from her body was something Piper wanted to save in her memory forever.

When Alex slowly recovered from her earth shattering orgasm, Piper lay beside her and began to place kisses on her neck and up to her mouth.

"You sure are the most gorgeous woman on this fucking planet, Alex Vause", she said.

Alex was still in some kind of delirious state but Piper's words reached her and all she could do was smile contently.


End file.
